


Hot Summer Nights

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bath Sex, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Summer Nights, Threesome - M/M/M, a night bath in the lake, promising ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Erik has played for his new team Huddersfield for the first time, and two of his new teammates decide to reward him in a special way when all the three of them take a night bath in the lake near their training camp...





	Hot Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts), [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/gifts).



> My dear friends,
> 
> I should actually update some of my other works, but I'll be busy with important real life stuff most of the next week as you know - ;-D - and I really wanted to celebrate Erik's first fifteen minutes in his new jersey with a special fic. I can see Erik with both, Christopher and Jonas, so I decided to go with both of them. I hope you will enjoy reading this little story about nighttime baths in lakes - even though it is not as hot any longer as it has been over the last weeks. ;-)

Erik silently slipped out of the door, hoping that he would make it to the lake without anybody watching him. He knew that he shouldn't do that, but it was far too hot to stay in his hotel room, even though there was air condition everywhere, but air condition could never compete with the fresh and fragrant air of a warm summer night; and Erik was too excited to find sleep anyway.

He started off towards the lake near the training ground when he was sure that no one had followed him, his hands clenched around his towel and his swimming trunks. It didn't take him long to reach the lakefront, and Erik let his towel fall down to the ground, staring at the trunks in his hand for a moment. It was already dark outside, the moon shining onto the smooth surface of the lake being the only source of light, its silver rays making the water sparkle like precious diamonds.

Erik cautiously looked around, but he still couldn't detect anybody, and he let the trunks fall down as well, slipping out of his shoes, socks, shoes and shirt hastily. He was alone, so he didn't really need his swimming trunks, and the prospect of the cool water caressing his hot and sweaty skin without being hindered by any kind of garment was too tempting to resist it.

Erik stalked over to the lake to glide into the water, a small groan of pleasure and relief escaping him when it gently sloshed against his legs and his hips. Erik closed his eyes for a moment before wadding deeper into the water, welcoming the chill that made him shiver at first. Erik had been soaked wet with sweat the entire day, and no shower in the world could ever feel as good as a secret nighttime bath in a lake.

He started to swim when it was deep enough, carefully scanning his surroundings for another swimmer or someone taking a late walk near the lake. When he was sure that he was still alone, he focused on his motions, smiling to himself as he relived the game against Leipzig a few hours earlier as he crossed the lake to reach the other side.

His team had played great, but Erik was aware that it had been easy for them to do that because the Leipziger players had been tired, half of them belonging to the youngsters of the team. But it had been so great to stand on the pitch and play again, even though it had been only for the last fifteen minutes.

These fifteen minutes meant so much to him after the long history of his injuries though, and Erik closed his eyes for a moment when his throat tightened and his eyes became wet. Some time during the last two years he had really thought that he would never play again, never belong to a team again, never feel the rush of adrenaline surge through him again that he'd always felt when he had run onto the pitch to substitute one of his teammates. Erik didn't dare thinking back of the times when he'd belonged to the starting eleven at this point, being substituted for the last fifteen minutes of a game was already so much more than he'd had over the last year.

The sound of dabbling waves next to him made Erik snap his eyes open with a startled gasp, and he gulped for air when he realized that he wasn't alone any longer. He almost went down because of his momentary shock that someone had had the same idea, but gentle hands on his arms kept him from drowning and swallowing water.

“Look who we have found here, Jonas. We're not the only ones having had this idea,” Christopher chuckled, grinning at Erik as he slowly and almost reluctantly released him from his grip when he was sure that his new teammate wouldn't drown.

Erik opened his mouth, but no sound came out as he turned his head to find the tall goalie treading water a few meters behind his back, grinning mischievously at him. He looked back and forth between the dark-haired defender and the blond goalkeeper, feeling trapped all of a sudden, even though both of them were smiling at him and didn't look angry that he'd had the same idea as them.

Erik was acutely aware of the fact that he hadn't bothered to dress his swimming trunks all of a sudden, grateful that the water was covering his private parts. He groaned inwardly, asking himself why Christopher and Jonas of all people must be the ones wanting to take a night bath in the lake as well.

Not that he didn't like them, oh no. Quite the opposite, Christopher and Jonas were the two of his teammates Erik secretly admired the most, feeling attracted to both of them in a way he really shouldn't do. It would already be bad if he desired only one of them, but desiring both was really stupid and even dangerous. Huddersfield had welcomed him warmly, David and his trainer staff, the bosses and - most of all – all of his new teammates, and Erik really liked all of them too and didn't want to ruin his new start right within the first weeks with his private preferences.

Christopher as one of the Germans who played the longest for Huddersfield, wearing the captain's armband on a regular basis, and Jonas as the one coming from Mainz where Erik's career had started had been special to Erik from the first day on, and they were also damn good looking and attractive. Erik had a hard time hiding his feelings from them because he didn't want to come out to his new friends before he knew that they would still accept him after his confession, and being alone with them here and without wearing any clothes made him feel self-conscious and shy.

“Uhm, I can leave if you want to,” he mumbled, darting another glance at Jonas looking down at him with sparkling eyes. “But no, why would we want you to leave, Erik? It's much more fun with you around anyway,” Jonas replied, and Erik couldn't help but think that his words somehow sounded ambiguous.

Christopher chuckled again. “Indeed. Besides, we don't own this lake, and it's big enough for the three of us to swim here, isn't it?” With these words, he pushed a wave in Jonas and Erik's direction with his hands before turning around to swim away. “Try to catch me if you can!” he challenged them, pushing more water against them to irritate them.

Jonas growled and dove headlong after him without further ado, waving at Erik to do the same. “What are you waiting for, Erik? Don't let him get away with that!” he demanded, and Erik found himself trying to catch Christopher in the next moment as well.

The next half an hour went by with the three of them fooling around in the water like small boys, their laughter sounding through the air. Erik wondered that nobody seemed to notice them, but he didn't really care, and the large reed on the other side of the lake was hiding them from prying eyes perfectly. Erik had even forgotten at some point that he was naked, but he remembered this important fact quickly when Christopher and Jonas decided to conspire against him, trapping him between their own bodies to tickle him.

Erik squeaked and tried to free himself, and his attempts became more desperate when his body reacted to the closeness of the two men he had felt drawn to right from the start. He really didn't want Christopher and Jonas to find out here and now that he was interested in them in such an intimate way, and he started to panic when he couldn't free himself from Jonas tight grip and both men came dangerously close to them, especially Christopher at his front.

“Uhu, hush, don't fret, we won't drown you,” Christopher soothed him when he sensed Erik's fear, mistaking it for something else. He took Erik's shoulders in a firm hold to make him look at him, his own dark-brown eyes widening in understanding when their groins brushed against each other under the water surface because of their closeness.

Erik froze in place, staring at Christopher with big eyes as he waited for the contempt and mockery to display on the other man's face, his jaw hurting from the tension he felt. Jonas was keeping his hips still with his strong hands, and another forceful wave of desire surged through Erik – despite his shame and the coolness of the water.

Christopher regarded him thoughtfully for a moment, his brown eyes traveling over Erik's face, his eyes and his burning cheeks, until they finally fixated on his trembling lips. “Oh, wow, I didn't expect this, handsome,” he murmured, searching for Erik's gaze again as he reached out to stroke over his lips with his thumb. It was only then that Erik realized that Christopher was naked as well under the water, and that he was apparently not deterred by the revelation that Erik was aroused, because the hardness poking Erik's hipbone was definitely not a lighter.

Erik held his breath, swallowing audibly when Jonas behind him moved closer, pressing himself against his back and his butt cheeks. Christopher was still caressing his lips with the tip of his thumb, and Erik could feel the tingling in his whole body, his hard cock twitching against Christopher's worked-out abs. A soft moan escaped his lips when Jonas embraced him from behind, rubbing his own erection gently against Erik's left butt cheek. He wasn't surprised at this point that Jonas didn't wear swimming trunks either, and he swallowed again when the penny finally dropped and he realized what his two teammates must have had in mind when they had come here.

The knowledge that Christopher and Jonas were more than just friends and obviously willing to let him be a part of whatever it was that was between them sent a rush of excitement through him, and his heart was hammering in his chest when he waited for them to tell him what they wanted from him.

Christopher's gaze was dark and he looked like a beautiful predator when he searched for Jonas' eyes behind Erik's head. “What do you think about rewarding our handsome Erik for his first time wearing our jersey, Jonas? I really think that his first time on the pitch and our victory demands a proper celebration.”

“You always have the best ideas, Chris,” Jonas agreed, and Erik could hear the smile in his voice. The blond goalkeeper bent forward to meet Christopher's lips right over Erik's left shoulder, and Erik turned his head to watch them kiss each other. It was clear that it wasn't the first time they were doing this, there was a familiarity between them that came with the time, and Erik felt aroused at the beautiful sight of the dark-haired and the blond kissing each other like that.

Christopher wrapped one arm around Erik and Jonas together, and Erik shivered when Jonas' impressive hardness brushed over his cheek again. Christopher cupped his face with the other hand to kiss Erik as well when he drew back from Jonas' lips, and the tall blond busied himself with mouthing along Erik's shoulders when Christopher pressed his lips onto his own for the first time. “Let me in, handsome, let me taste you,” the older defender murmured hoarsely, and Erik obeyed without thinking, opening his mouth for him to let him lick his way around inside with his curious tongue.

The water sloshed against their heated bodies when they moved to a spot where all of them could stand comfortably, and the mixture of cool water and warm hands stroking and caressing his skin at the same time made Erik moan into Christopher's mouth. He was hard and throbbing against Christopher's abs, his dick twitching in the desperate search for more friction.

“Hmm, you're tasting deliciously, handsome.” Christopher gently pulled back from Erik's swollen lips, his dark eyes looking right into his soul. Erik couldn't avert his eyes from the intense gaze, but he also didn't want to, and as strange and foolish as it might seem to be, but he felt safe with him and Jonas, safer than he'd felt in a rather long time. Memories of another time flashed before his mind's eye, a time when he had looked into the eyes of someone else like this, but Erik pushed the memory aside. Huddersfield was his future, and he wouldn't look back at what he'd once had and let his memories of a long gone past ruin his chance of a new, better future.

“Will you let my mate kiss you too, handsome?” Christopher now asked him, and Erik nodded shyly, craning his head when Jonas tenderly poked his cheek with his nose. Jonas tasted differently from Christopher, but not less tempting, and Erik lost himself in the sensation of another curious tongue exploring his mouth thoroughly, baring his throat to Christopher when the dark-haired licked over the tender skin of his neck, teasing him with playful and tender bites. Erik trusted him not to leave a hickey that would be visible the next day, and the goosebumps forming on his arms and his back didn't come from the cold water. He moaned ardently, chasing after Jonas' mouth when the tall goalkeeper let go of his thoroughly kissed lips.

“Hmm, you're so eager, handsome. That's good to know. Let's make him moan for us again, Chris,” Jonas chuckled, biting tenderly into Erik's earlobe. His hands found Erik's nipples to roll the hard knobs between his thumbs and his index fingers, and Erik threw his head back against Jonas' shoulder and moaned again, his cock so hard that it was driving him crazy.

Christopher bared his teeth to a predatory smile. “With pleasure, darling.” He claimed Erik's lips in another fierce kiss, kneading Erik's butt cheek while pressing Jonas' tall and strong body against Erik's back with the other one. His erection brushed over Erik's dick, and Erik couldn't hold back a small whimper at the touch, his arousal painful at this point.

“You need us really bad, don't you, handsome?” Jonas murmured, rubbing his palms over Erik's nipples, and Erik whimpered again. “Ah, please, Chris, Jonas, please...”

“You'll get what you need, don't worry, handsome. You're so beautiful, truly irresistible.” Christopher dabbed heated kisses all over his face while Jonas pushed his tongue deep into Erik's mouth again, and Erik cried out when the older defender finally took pity on his and wrapped his hand around both of their leaking cocks. “Hold on to me, handsome, we'll make you feel good, so so good. You're cherished and welcome here, let Jonas and me show you how much you are welcome and cherished...” he murmured against Erik's throat, licking over the spot where Erik's pulse was racing under the skin.

“Ooohh, Chris, Jonas...” Erik dug his nails into Christopher's back, shuddering with the waves of pleasure shooting through him when the other man started to stroke them in a steady and firm rhythm. He really needed to come, his entire body was on fire, and the need burning in his groin made him feel dizzy with desire and clouded his mind.

Jonas was rubbing himself against the cleft between Erik's quivering butt cheeks in the same rhythm to get himself off, the pulsing tip of his swollen cock smearing droplets of precome over Erik's flesh. Erik thought that he should return the favor and pleasure his two amazing lovers as well, but he couldn't lose his tight grip from Christopher's shoulders, trapped in the sensations battering his nerves. Christopher and Jonas seemed to be fine with him not doing anything else other than just enjoying their ardent ministration though, and he cocked his head to the side when Christopher leaned in to kiss Jonas again, both of their faces suffused with lust.

The incredibly arousing sight was almost enough to make Erik come, and Christopher growing harder and bigger against his own aching length proved to him that the dark-haired defender wasn't far behind him. Christopher knew exactly how to stroke them to make stars explode before Erik's eyes, and Jonas twitching and jerking between his cheeks made him shudder again.

The blond goalie was still rubbing and stroking his nipples in tender circles, sending more pleasurable waves through his body and straight into his groin. Erik tensed up with the next up and down on his rock-hard dick, biting down on his bottom lip to muffle his cry when his orgasm washed over him and he spilled forcefully into Christopher's hand, coating the other man's hard cock with his hot release.

Christopher crashed their lips together in another searing kiss to drink the moans and whimpers from Erik's lips, shooting his own ecstasy between their bodies in the very next second as well. His seed intermingled with Erik's, and feeling the other man come together with him prolonged Erik's height until he feared that he would black out from the sheer force of his climax.

“Fuck, handsome, you're amazing,” Christopher whispered against his cheek when it was over, and Erik buried his burning face on his wet shoulder when Jonas behind him went rigid and bit down on his neck, spilling his own pleasure between all over the small of his back, pressing his shooting cock hard against Erik's trembling ass until Erik could feel him softening again.

They stayed like this for a while, listening to each other's breathing as they waited for their heartbeats to calm down again. Erik felt shy and uncertain again when Christopher gently laid his fingers under his chin to make him look up, but the other man's tender gaze assured him that he didn't need to feel shy or uncertain at all, now that they were sober again.

“Are you okay, handsome?” he asked, and Jonas hummed tenderly into his ear, pressing a soothing kiss onto his neck where he'd bitten down. There would probably be a small red spot the next morning, but the collar of his shirt would hide it, and Erik could still say that he'd been stung by an insect there. He felt pleasantly exhausted and sated, his body buzzing with satisfaction.

“Yes, I am. We should do that again.” The words slipped from his lips before he could hold them back, and he blushed furiously at his boldness. Maybe Christopher and Jonas weren't interested in repeating this experience but preferred to be alone the next time they were intimate?

Christopher's brown eyes sparkled in the darkness, and Jonas chuckled breathlessly into his ear. “You bet that we will do that again – if you want to, that is, handsome.”

Erik nodded, a wide grin spreading out on his face. “Yes, I want that, very much,” he admitted, earning a tender kiss with his confession.

“That's great because there are a lot of things Jonas and I would like to do with you, handsome – in a large and cozy bed where no one will come to disturb us,” Christopher purred, and Erik shivered at the hoarse promise.

“That sounds interesting,” he croaked out, letting out an indignant yelp when Jonas gently slapped his bare butt cheek. “Only 'interesting'? I see that we have to boost our attempts to blow his mind the next time, Chris,” the tall goalkeeper remarked dryly, and Erik turned his head to wink at him with his eye, feeling happy and brave. “I'm sure that you won't have any problems with blowing my mind, Jonas. You already did, believe me,” he whispered, thinking that this must be one of the best days of his life when Christopher and Jonas now kissed him at the same time, their kiss a tender promise for a bright and happy future.

He was finally back on the pitch again, he had found a new team and new friends, and he had also gotten the unexpected chance of sharing something very special with the two teammates he admired the most.

His future was in Huddersfield now, and Erik wouldn't look back and dwell in regret, but look forward and start anew, together with Christopher and Jonas by his side.


End file.
